Ayuda a dos manos
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Historia situada en el reino de los duelistas, en el momento en que Tea se baña, y en ese instante Mai se le une para bañarse juntas, pero antes de eso Mai hace varias cosas más que toman desprevenida a Tea. Oneshot con yuri y lemmon.


Hasta hace poco no había recibido una propuesta tan arriesgada como la de Sakura Daidouji (debo admitir que suena bien ese alias. Quedaría de ensueño para un fic SakuraxTomoyo), pero la idea por sí misma me resultó bastante interesante, así que acepté silenciosamente el reto. YuGiOh no me pertenece, ni siquiera poseo una identificación japonesa para intentarlo.

 **Ayuda a dos manos**

El reino de los duelos, un torneo donde insignes duelistas de proyección mundial se enfrentaban en duelos sin igual para obtener fama digna de un campeón, además de recompensas de gran valor de parte del creador del juego, Maximilian Pegasus. Duelos iban y venían, retadores iban escalando posiciones o se iban sin oportunidad alguna al perder todas sus estrellas, ya fuese ante rivales o ante cazadores contratados por Pegasus para dar mayor dificultad al reto. En apenas el primer día se habían tenido que ir más de tres cuartas partes de los duelistas invitados, dando a entender la exclusividad de este torneo, pero nuestra atención nos lleva primeramente a una duelista que todavía permanece en la isla de los duelistas, una mujer de carácter rudo e independiente de nombre Mai Valentine.

También vamos a centrarnos en un momento en particular: aquella noche en que Mai coincidió con el grupo liderado por tramp… quiero decir Yugi Mutou y Joey "cara zukulemta" Wheeler, y cuyos demás miembros era Tristán, Bakura y Tea. Es de resaltar que Mai empezó a actuar un poco protectora desde un primer momento con Tea, pues no era posible que una chica estuviera únicamente rodeada de hombres tan desorganizados y vulgares. A Tea se le hacía un poco gracioso ese detalle de parte de Mai, pero no se imaginaba qué tan maquiavélica sería la verdadera idea que tenía Mai en ese momento.

Llegaría el momento en que Tea empezaría a desvestirse para poder darse un baño. No era nada fácil dicha empresa, pues en esa isla no había hoteles ni posadas de ninguna clase, así que tendría que arreglárselas a la intemperie. Yugi y sus amigos se arreglaban por su parte, aunque Mai estaba siempre pendiente de que las cosas siguiesen así, y Tea se dispone a bañarse tranquilamente. Durante el primer par de minutos todo iba viento en popa; Tea simplemente dejaba que el agua fuera empapando su desnudo cuerpo y la refrescara de toda la movida y el alboroto por el que había pasado a lo largo del día.

El agua no estaba realmente helada, pero sí estaba lo bastante fría para hacer que la piel se erizara y se endurecieran los pezones de la chica. En cierto modo se podía decir que esa sensación era excitante, y Tea deja que la siguiera bañando esa agua que estimulaba su epidermis con total libertad. Estaba tan relajada que no presta mucha atención a unos pasos que se iban acercando.

─ ¿Cómo se siente el baño? ─ la voz de Mai hace que Tea se sobresaltara un poco.

─ Se siente estupendamente ─ responde Tea mientras seguía bañándose.

─ Noto que te estás tardando un poco, así que te haré compañía ─ detrás de la cortina tras la que se cubría Tea, se podía ver que Mai se quitaba la ropa rápidamente ─. Esta noche va a ser bastante fría, y lo más probable es que me congele si espero a que termines para bañarme yo.

─ No hay problema. Hay bastante espacio para ambas ─ accede Tea amablemente.

Ni bien habían pasado diez segundos, y Mai ya estaba con Tea compartiendo el agua que caía de aquella pequeña cascada (es lo más cercano a una ducha que se pueda encontrar en la naturaleza, así que deberás conformarte con eso, Sakura). Mai inmediatamente se pone en el camino de la caída de agua para sentir ese frío ligero y estimulante. Su cuerpo, obviamente más maduro que el de Tea, tenía un aspecto bastante atlético y bien cuidado, y sus pechos eran más grandes y perfectamente redondos en comparación con los de Tea. La castaña miraba su propio busto y luego el de Mai, y luego se tapaba un poco deprimida al saber que todavía le quedaba mucho por crecer, si bien su delantera era mayor al promedio en su clase.

─ ¿Ocurre algo, Tea?

─ Oh, no es nada.

Mai alza las cejas, no muy convencida con lo que decía Tea, y ambas se siguen lavando con el agua de la cascada. Al cabo de un rato tocaba el cuidado del cabello. A causa de que resultaba muy incorrecto usar cualquier tipo de jabón en una cascada, ambas se las arreglaban lavándose con la mayor dedicación posible, y Mai tiene la idea de que podrían lavarse el pelo mutuamente. Tea se pone un poco nerviosa con la propuesta, a pesar de que eso no debía conllevar a nada sospechoso, pero igual acepta la propuesta y se ofrece para lavar el cabello de Mai.

Ese cabello rubio resulta ser bastante sedoso al tacto, y Tea se sentía prácticamente maravillada ante semejante textura capilar. Por mera cuestión de la casualidad Tea consigue ver en todo su detalle los pechos de Mai. Eran realmente bonitos, y Tea nota que el frío que la hizo erizarse antes, estaba haciendo el mismo efecto en Mai. La piel de Mai se notaba erizada, y los pezones de Mai estaban visiblemente endurecidos, por lo que Tea se ruboriza bastante.

─ Tea, mi cabello está más arriba.

Tea espabila y nota que sus manos habían bajado hasta el cuello de Mai, y no le costó nada descubrir que ella misma estuvo haciendo rumbo a los pechos de la rubia. Era algo realmente embarazoso, y definitivamente era algo que preferiría no mencionar para prevenir malentendidos. Al rato resulta ser el turno de Mai para restregar el cabello de Tea, así que la castaña se pone de espaldas a Mai para que no se notara su rubor y el estado de sus pechos. El comienzo resulta bastante normal, nada pasaba que sugiriese la siguiente movida que Mai hace de golpe.

─ ¡H-hyaaa! ¿Qué haces, Mai?

─ No creas que no me di cuenta de nada, Tea ─ dice Mai con tono algo seductor, poniendo nerviosa a Tea ─. Estuviste pendiente de mi cuerpo mientras me bañaba contigo, y todo el tiempo trataste de mantener una cara de inocencia, de quien jamás matarías una mosca. No creas que soy tonta.

Mai estaba apretando y masajeando los pechos de Tea mientras restregaba su propio busto en la espalda de su compañera de baño. Tea hace amagos para huir, pero Mai frustra todo intento a fuerza de intensificar su agarre en zonas sensibles de los pechos de la chica más joven.

─ P-para…

─ Vamos, sé un poco más libre, Tea ¿Nunca te ha dado curiosidad saber cómo se siente hacer esto? ─ Mai lame el cuello de Tea, impidiendo que respondiera ─ Tú tranquila. Aunque no te lo creas, soy toda una experta en esto, así que tan solo debes disfrutar.

─ ¿E-experta? ¿Qué quieres decir?

─ ¿Por qué crees que ando con evasivas con los hombres y actúo protectora contigo? ─ Tea se queda en blanco ─ Soy una chica que prácticamente ha visto el mundo y ha conocido bastante gente en el pasado, y buenas razones tengo para haber dado este giro en mi vida, además que esto no está nada mal. No creo que sea conveniente ponerme a relatar las cosas y esperar que se haga demasiado tarde como para que estemos aquí sin morirnos de frío, así que simplemente te digo que confíes en mí, ¿de acuerdo?

Tea estaba a punto de replicar, pero Mai reanuda el magreo de sus pechos, por lo que Tea se muerde un dedo para callar sus gemidos, pues sabía que no estaban demasiado lejos de los chicos, y ellos no dudarían en venir a la más mínima señal de que ocurriese algo extraño. Mai voltea a Tea con suma facilidad y la acorrala contra unas rocas antes de seguir apretando ese exquisito pecho y darle uso a su lengua para saborear esos pezones endurecidos por el frío. Ahora el estado de los pezones se debería más a la excitación provocada por la rubia, eso era lo que quería.

─ Mai… Mai…

─ Eso, di mi nombre. Me encanta que lo uses, no temas desgastarlo ─ dice Mai entre ligeras risas.

Tea era presa en ese momento de sensaciones que nunca antes había conocido su cuerpo, y sus manos, lejos de obedecerle y tratar de alejar a Mai, simplemente le sostienen la cabeza para evitar que se aleje, la estaba reteniendo, y a la rubia ese mensaje la fascinó realmente. Tea gime cada vez con menos control, y las cosas fueron más allá al momento de sentir que Mai estaba usando sus dedos para tocar y frotar su intimidad.

─ E-espera, Mai… N-no…

Mai no hace caso a los ruegos de Tea y explora con mayores ansias el sexo de Tea. Sus dedos frotaban con mayor habilidad, y también exploraban más hondo de forma gradual, por lo que fueron entrando en la vagina de Tea. Eso era sencillamente demasiado, no esperaba, ni en un millón de años, que Mai tuviera esa clase de intenciones con ella, ni mucho menos que lo fuera a hacer. Su problema era mayor al saber que su cuerpo, como si tuviese voluntad propia, respondía positivamente a los estímulos de Mai, y no sólo por sus manos que se empeñaban en retener la cabeza de la rubia entre sus pechos, sino también en que una de sus piernas se levanta y rodea la cadera de Mai. Eso, en donde fuera que se le viera, tenía un mensaje claro.

─ Tu cuerpo es más sincero que tú, querida ─ dice Mai en cuanto alza la cabeza y se lame los labios ─. No te preocupes. No eres la primera chica a la que pretendo hacer que ruegue por que la posea, así que no será ningún problema lograr que tú lo hagas.

─ N-no digas eso… Suena… tan mal…

─ Sí, supongo que esta vez me pasé, pero en esta ocasión tengo el presentimiento que podríamos ser más estables. Supongo que eso… ─ introduce dos dedos en la vagina de Tea, haciéndola chillar ─ podría… ─ mueve los dedos a los lados, para que Tea siguiese gimiendo de placer ─ gustarte más. Al fin y al cabo, todavía no estás acostumbrada a este tipo de vida.

Mai usa su mano libre para sostener la cintura de Tea y unir su cuerpo con el de ella. Los dedos de Mai seguían jugueteando dentro de aquella húmeda intimidad sin piedad alguna, y Tea no hacía nada para impedirlo, si hasta la mente se le estaba nublando rápidamente. Mai aprovecha la ocasión para darle una suave nalgada a Tea y luego la besa, introduciendo su lengua en la boca de la castaña y explorando completamente aquella cavidad que tan jugosa se le hacía. La lengua de Tea corresponde a la tentativa de Mai, por lo que el beso fue mutuo a plenitud. Era algo obsceno, indebido, inmoral, pero atrayente a niveles insospechados, y ya Tea lentamente cedía por dentro, admitiendo que aquello le estaba gustando. Mai pudo casi leer esos pensamientos gracias a los jugos que bañaban más y más sus dedos, por lo que no le significó ningún problema llegar a ese punto donde pudo comprobar, de una vez por todas, que Tea todavía esperaba por su primera vez.

─ ¿Eres virgen, Tea? Eso se me hace tan tierno ─ Mai movía suavemente los dedos, empujando muy lento contra el himen de Tea ─. Es como si fueras una delicada damisela esperando a que llegue su gallardo príncipe de los cuentos para tomarla y hacerla suya.

─ E-espera, Mai…

─ No te preocupes, Tea. Yo puedo ser suave si me lo propongo ─ Mai vuelve a besar con lengua a Tea ─. Puede que yo no sea un príncipe ni venga de ningún cuento de hadas, pero sí he llegado para tomarte y hacerte mía.

Tea siente cómo su barrera cedía ante la presión del empuje de Mai. Su primera vez, la que normalmente se dice que es la más importante, era para Mai, aunque tuvo razón al ser lo bastante delicada para que Tea no resintiera tanto. Mai recuesta a la castaña contra las rocas y le besa el cuello mientras mantenía estáticos sus dedos, a la espera de que el dolor de Tea desapareciese por completo, cosa que sólo es cuestión de algunos segundos, cuando Mai retira los dedos.

─ ¿Te está gustando lo que te estoy mostrando, cariño?

─ Sí, sí me gusta ─ responde Tea, completamente sofocada ante el placer.

─ Buena chica. Ahora ¿qué quieres que te haga?

Mai toma con ambas manos el trasero de Tea y los aprieta con obsesión mientras esperaba por la respuesta de Tea, y esta veía un poco difícil responder debido a lo sensible que se encontraba, aunque sus manos fueron lo bastante proactivas para agarrar los pechos de Mai y apretarlos suavemente.

─ P-poséeme ─ respondió al fin la castaña ─. Quiero que me hagas tuya. Hazlo, Mai.

─ Eso me ha gustado. Tienes talento con las palabras, Tea ─ Mai no espera más y vuelve a tomar la intimidad de Tea para introducir dos dedos ─. No te preocupes, que ya el dolor no vuelve más.

En efecto, ya no había dolor. En lugar de ello, el cuerpo entero de Tea era recorrido por una intensa corriente de placer al sentir cómo aquellos dedos iban afuera y adentro, hasta llegar al fondo de su cavidad vaginal, y por acto reflejo se abraza fuertemente a Mai. Los pechos de ambas se juntaban de manera bastante apretada, y sus pezones chocaban sus puntas para incrementar un poco ese placer tan grande, y Mai misma daba ligeros gemidos debido a lo mucho que disfrutaba ese tipo de contacto. Tea resultaba ser una chica bastante joven e inocente, pero Mai podía jurar que podría ser la mejor pareja que haya tenido y la más linda en cuanto a sus gestos. Estaba ansiosa por enseñarle a usar por sí misma los dedos para que así ambas se diesen ese placer tan fuerte de manera mutua, pero primero seguiría abusando de ella de forma erótica.

La vagina de Tea apretaba los dedos de Mai, y además los jugos internos hacían que la superficie se tornara más resbalosa, y así los movimientos de Mai fueron más animados y con un efecto más intenso. Ambas se besan y enredan sus lenguas con intenso frenesí, a la espera de que el clímax llegase a Tea. Mientras una mano de Mai seguía profanando la parte más importante de Tea, la otra mano volvía a amasar su trasero y tomaba uno de los glúteos para separarlo del otro con saña y descaro, y en respuesta Tea usó también sus manos para manosear las nalgas de Mai.

─ " _Esta chica aprende rápido. Realmente proyecta a ser una experiencia deliciosa"_ ─ pensaba Mai mientras sentía cómo Tea le metía mano.

Entre el beso con Mai y los gemidos ahogados que no daban tregua, Tea sentía que finalmente se iba a venir. Su cuerpo se doblaba ligeramente hacía atrás mientras el orgasmo estaba en cuenta regresiva para dispararse con toda su fuerza. Mai lo sabía perfectamente, así que mantiene atrapada la boca de Tea ara impedir que gritase muy fuerte para no atraer la atención de los chicos, además que el rostro de _Olle ke riko_ de Joey y Tristán podría matar toda la magia en un instante.

─ Mmmhhhh ¡Mmmnnnhhhh! ─ ya sin tiempo de abrazar la espalda de Mai, las manos de Tea se aferran a las nalgas de Mai cual si fuesen las garras de un gato.

El orgasmo fue repentino, muy a pesar de que Tea esperaba su llegada, y su cuerpo, sin fuerzas, cae dentro de agua hasta quedar hundida hasta las clavículas. Mai también se sumerge con Tea y deja que el frío del agua tranquilizase sus hiperactivos cuerpos. Habían sido unos minutos excepcionalmente maravillosos, y Tea luchaba por no quedarse dormida, por lo que Mai la anima a terminar de bañarse para así vestirse adecuadamente, además que el frío ya empezaba a pegar en serio.

* * *

 **Campamento**

─ Vaya, ya se estaban tardando, chicas ─ dice Tristán al verlas llegar.

─ Es extraño, porque siendo nosotros cuatro, no nos tomamos tanto tiempo ─ observa Joey.

─ Es que ustedes son chicos. Son muy básicos para entender lo necesario que es que una mujer cuide bien su cuerpo ─ dice Mai de forma presuntuosa ─. Por cierto ¿qué hay de comer?

─ Pues supongo que por estos lados hay algunos hongos, o quizá fruta ─ supone Bakura.

─ ¡Entonces vayan y búsquenlo! No estarán pensando que nosotras lo hagamos todo, ¿verdad?

Joey, Yugi, Tristán y Bakura se levantan y se adentran en la oscuridad del bosque para buscar algo comestible, en vista que no había ni frituras para comer. Tea mira con nerviosismo a Mai, rememorando cada una de las cosas que le había hecho bajo aquella cascada.

─ Oye, Mai ─ la mencionada ve fijamente a Tea ─. No creo que haga falta pedirte que esto que pasó no se lo contemos a nadie.

─ No te preocupes. Soy liberada, no bocona ─ responde Mai restándole importancia al asunto ─. Esta clase de cosas no son algo que se pueda presumir por ahí ante cualquiera, sin importar con quién lo haya hecho. Esto es algo entre tú y yo, así que a nadie más le debe importar.

─ Gracias ─ dice Tea suavemente.

─ No me lo debes agradecer, después de todo no será la última vez que te haga algo así ─ Tea se sonroja fuertemente ─. Debo admitir que me ha agradado mucho, y me gustaría con el tiempo enseñarte a hacer cosas como las que te hice yo. Ente tú y yo acaba de nacer una "gran amistad", Tea.

La castaña no sabía qué decir. Era embarazoso, pero la verdad es que la experiencia fue demasiado buena como para poder negarlo. Por dentro esperaba a la siguiente vez. No tenía idea de cuándo o dónde podría ser, pero lo esperaba.

 **Fin**

* * *

Con esto decreto final y solemnemente que YuGiOh ya no será únicamente territorio de fujoshis que sueñan con que el yaoi domine el mundo y sus alrededores, pues ahora también abro un espacio para el yuri, tan raro en este apartado que todavía no encentro un fic en español que siga la temática. Espero por sus comentarios, y que les vaya lindo.

Hasta otra


End file.
